Rory and Her Limo Boys
by x-jbn23
Summary: Starting at the meeting between Rory,Colin,Logan and Finn in Writtin in the Stars. They get along through similar thoughts about the society life. Rory and Colin start to get along really well and they notice a spark. Rating is for some mature language.
1. Meeting

Rory/Colin

This starts when Rory meets the limo boys. Italics are taken directly from the show. The Episode, "Written in the Stars." Rory slept with Dean but is not with him.

Marty and Rory just bought coffee at the coffee cart. Marty turns to Rory, "_I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my Uncle Jerry, and, gee, Mom seemed to really like him._"

"_I cannot believe this. After all this time, your mother tells you now." _

"_My dad looked relieved." _

"_He did not." _

"_I heard him say, whew!' " _

"_Oh, that is amazing." _

"_So, what did you do over the summer?" _

"_Well, we so should have started with me." _

As they are talking, a brunette guy comes up and purposely runs into Marty. Marty turns, _"Oh, sorry."_

The guy looks at him and his two friends, "_No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?"_

His friend, Finn, the taller brunette, says, "_Not everyone's staring at you, Colin." _

His blonde friend, Logan, turns to Marty, "_Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort." _

Finn sarcastically replies, "_Maytag repairman."_

Marty turns to Logan, "_I've bartended for you -- for your parties."_

"_That's right, you have. You're a talented man." _Logan turns to Rory,_ "He makes a kick-ass margarita."_

"_Thanks." _

"_It's good to see you again. What's your name?"_

"_Marty. Uh, this is Rory." _

"_Hi. So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?"_

"_Branford." _

"_Oh, excellent, Branford. All right. Good running into you." _He turned around and started to walk away.

Colin pipes up_, "Excellent shirt."_ He turns to Rory,_ "I can see what you see in him."_

Logan turns around, "_Don't be an ass, Colin." _

Colin looks at Marty and Rory as he walks away, _"Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small"_

Rory looks at Colin, "Yeah, I think it is the fact that he isn't a rich, egotistical jackass, yeah that's it the fact that he is not like you."

The three boys that were walking away turned and stared at her in shock including Marty.

"What?" Colin said angrily.

"You want me to repeat myself?" Rory replied innocently yet sarcastically.

Finn turns to Logan, "I like her, she is feisty." Logan laughs.

Colin turns to Logan, "Shut up!" He then turns to Rory, "Do you know who I am?"

"A narcissistic jackass?" Rory guessed.

"No! I am a McCrea. My father is a very important lawyer!" Colin told Rory in a condescending tone.

"Ohhhhh, so you are a society brat, a guy who thinks money can buy anything."

"What you don't have money, so you hate people that do?"

"No, both sets of my grandparents have money and are a part of the society, it's just my world **does not** revolve around my relatives money."

The boys looked at her, "You are part of society?" They looked at her sceptically.

"Yeah but lucky me I get out of almost all the parties except the ones one set of my grandparents hold."

"How did you manage that?" Logan asks honestly, "We have been trying to do that for years."

"My mom and me live in a small town instead of Hartford," Rory replied while shrugging.

"Back to the topic, who are your grandparents?" Colin questioned.

"Well, Richard and Emily Gilmore," Rory says. "And the Hayden's," she spat out.

"The Hayden's. Wow!" Colin said sounding impressed. "What's wrong with them?"

"Other than the fact they wish my mother had aborted me, nothing at all." Rory replied nonchalantly looking at Colin. "They are the definition of high society snobs."

The guys eyes widen when she talked about the Haydens. Colin was the first one to recover, "How do you know that they didn't want you to be born?"

"You mean other than the fact that the first time I met them was when I was sixteen. They came to a family dinner, Straub Hayden attacked my mother for ruining' my father's life, almost got in a fist fight with my other grandfather, and when I left the room still proceeded to tell my family no matter how smart I am I shouldn't have been born and that I am a scandal, I am the reason neither of my parents went to Ivy league schools and aren't part of society. Apparently, my mother is looked down at because she is not another DAR clone like all the other trophy, society wives who are plastic and only live off the lives and gossip about other society housewives. Like her actually working is the most absurd thing in the whole freaking world!" Rory ranted.

The boys looked amazed, during all of the commotion no one had noticed Marty walk away.

"They said that to your mother's face?" Logan asked. "Oh by the way, I know what you mean; my mother is one of the plastic busybodies."


	2. At The Pub

Rory and Her Limo Boys

A few weeks later, Rory was best friends with the three musketeers and a girl named Stephanie. Other than school and the paper Rory could be found either goofing off with the boys or shopping with Stephanie. Of course spending the guys money, not their own. Rory had the boys wrapped around her finger; they would do anything for her, they truly cared for her just like Stephanie. Logan started treating her like she was his little sister, so had Finn, they had became very protective. Especially Finn, Colin and Stephanie had found this hilarious. Colin and Rory were really close, like best friends. It was like they knew each other forever. They would talk about anything, it was like they could read each other's minds also; they could tell when the other was upset.

Colin walked into the YDN office, he saw Rory sitting at her desk. "I thought that I would find you here." That got Rory's attention; she looked up and smiled when she saw Colin, "Hey Colin, what's up?" Colin replied, "The guys are meeting me at the pub, I was wondering if you wanted to come. Oh and I promise to not let them interfere if you meet a guy that you like. Especially Finn, because we know how he gets." Rory starts to laugh, "Sure just let me save this. Oh by the way I deserve a little revenge. I was thinking Logan is going to make his daddy very happy this month, he is going to have at least one article in each paper but they might not be the best he has ever written." She looked triumphant, "That will teach him to mess with my personal life." Colin laughed, "Let's go Reporter Girl, I'll help you out with that, but first the pub for drinking and probably games started by big brother Finn," Colin and Rory both rolled their eyes.

Colin held the door for Rory, and then walked into the pub behind her. A red head with drinks in hand caught Rory's eye, so she grabbed Colin and dragged him behind her following the red head. Sure enough the red head lead them straight to Logan, Finn, Stephanie, Seth, Robert, Juliet and Rosemary. Just before the table, Rory stopped, "Let's try an experiment to see if Finn cares more about his red head or not letting a guy touch me." Colin looked at her curiously. Rory leaned toward telling him her plan and then told him to follow her lead. She made sure that Finn could see her with a guy but also that he did not know the guy with her was Colin. The next song came on, Low by Flo Rida.

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Rory was dancing with Colin, in a way that her two "brothers" would most definitely not approve of, she was dancing very provocatively. Colin leaned into Rory to whisper in her ear, he didn't have to move too much, she was that close. Colin whispers, "You know before they know it's me they will kick my ass." Rory just smirked up at him. 

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Finn saw Rory dancing, his face paled, Steph saw this and looked in the same direction as Finn, when she saw Rory she smirked, _"Serves them right for trying to control her social life," _she thought. Finn nudged Logan really hard. Logan turned to yell at Finn but all Finn did was point. Logan saw Rory and pushed the girls off of him. Stephanie piped up, "Maybe you should just leave her alone. You know she won't like this." The two boys ignored her, Stephanie shook her head, "Fine don't come complaining to me when she won't talk to you like last time. I, also, reserve the right to say I told you so. You are going to regret it." The two boys looked at her for a minute before whipping their heads around, towards Rory and the boy they were about to beat. 

**I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen Shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes**

**She had them**

Rory saw their faces pale. "_My job is so much fun. They are idiots; they don't even know it's one of their best friends. Well in their defence even though Colin is a good dancer, he hates to dance. Oh they are about to get up and come over here. This is going to be fun." _ She looked up at Colin and winked. He could tell Logan and Finn were about to be fast approaching.

**Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

As soon as the guys left the table the other five members of the table figured it out and started to laugh. At least they knew where Colin was now. Steph piped up, "This is going to be hilarious and we have front row seats. I think she finally knows she is more important to them than sex. She should be proud." Rosemary turned to her, "Don't get too excited, do you see what she is wearing; the stuff she bought while with us. Finn and Logan are going to yell at us for letting her buy it." Steph's face paled, "They wouldn't go check what else we bought, would they? There are a few outfits that they should not see. 

We bought them after you left and were going to show them to you once we got back to the dorm." Stephanie had a pained look on her face, "I am soo dead!" Robert said, "Oh well enjoy the show anyways. They are almost at her."

**Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan**

**One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
what you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands**

**That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her**

Rory enjoyed dancing with Colin. He was such a sweetheart. "_I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend any girl would be lucky to have him."_ She looked up at him and saw he was looking down at her. "_I really shouldn't enjoy being in his arms this much, should I. Oh no, I need Steph, when this is done we are having a girls night slash movie night with Rosemary and Juliet. I can't, I shouldn't, I don't like Colin, do I?" _Colin leaned toward her, "Hey what's on your mind? You know you want to tell me." They continued to dance, "I'm fine, trust me. I have no little problem." She smiled, "_No I have a huge one!"_

**Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Finn and Logan were on a rampage, they were walking through the crowds that covered the floor in the pub. They weaved through some people and just pushed others out of the way. They were getting closer, it sucked that they had to cross the whole pub. The group still at the table had a good view and if they started shouting, which was a guarantee with Finn, they could hear the conversation, too. The five of them had the perfect view without being in the way of the cross fire. 

**Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,**

**I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock**

Rory saw the guys were really close so she pulled Colin towards her so they were closer, not like there was room to begin with. She grinded against Colin, too. Logan and Finn saw this and sped up. When they reached the couple they yanked Colin away from her, and sucker punched him without even looking at who it was. Once Colin was sprawled on the floor, they turned to Rory looking very angry. They started to lecture Rory, after about five minutes, Rory looked bored, "Are you done?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Good." Suddenly the look on Rory's face changed from bored to enraged, "What the HELL was that for? You, two should be ashamed of yourselves." She walked past them and held her hand out to Colin, "Are you ok, **Colin**?" Rory asked making sure to emphasize on his name. The two boys looked shocked and them the shock quickly changed and they looked ashamed because they had just beaten on one of their best friends. Rory turned back toward the guilty looking boys, "What do you have to say for yourselves?" While those boys got scolded their table of friends were getting a good laugh at their expense. Stephanie looked towards the others, "I told them so!" She looked content; she got up and walked towards the scene in front of them. The others watched her leave wondering if she were nuts or just stupid for walking towards their four friends. When she got to them, Logan and Finn were apologizing profusely. They looked so guilty for hitting him, well and kicking Finn kicked behind him while talking to Rory. She cleared her throat, they all turned towards her. She looked straight at the two apologetic boys, "**I told you so!** I knew it; I knew she would get mad at you. Not only did you interfere with her private life but you also beat on her best friend." The boys looked confused, "You knew it was Colin?" "You didn't tell us it was Colin?" The two boys talked at once. Stephanie looked towards them and calmly stated, "Well he did say he was going to bring her, and when I saw her dancing, I waited a couple minutes and Colin still hadn't shown so I looked at the guy closely and he looked like Colin." She shrugged her shoulders, "As for not telling you, I tried to warn you I just left out a couple details. Did I or did I not tell you that you would regret it and that you are not allowed to come complaining and whining to me." With that she grabbed Rory and a very sore Colin and headed towards the table they were at. On the way she stopped a waitress and asked for ice to be brought over with the next round of drinks. Steph turned to the two of them and gave them both huge hugs; during his Colin winced a little, "_but no pain, no gain, maybe I could get Rory to feel sorry for me and play nurse, oh and maybe wear a nurse's costume. I should not be thinking about Rory in that way, but if she did I would get pictures to blackmail her with_." Colin's thoughts had wondered until they got interrupted by Steph looking at them and saying, "Thank that was hilarious. I am so sorry Colin I thought either they would only throw one punch or none at all. I thought they would at least pay a bit of attention on you not just hurt you then turn to 

Rory." Rory looked confused, "You knew we were playing them?" Stephanie nodded, "Yeah so did Robert, Rosemary, Seth and Juliet. Oh thanks by the way, you cut their speech just in time, because if they got to your clothes and found out we had been shopping, they would have wanted to look in your closet and you and I both know they would have discarded and not liked a few of the items we purchased after Rosemary left." Rory nodded her head understandingly, "Your right, I cut in just in time." Colin got Rory's attention and held her back as Steph continued towards the table. He leaned down right beside her ear so she could feel his warm breath on her, and he whispered, "When do I get to see these clothes, and outfits?" His voice sounded a bit seductive and flirty. She turned to him biting her lip, and flirtatiously replied, "Whenever you want, just join me in my room alone, and you can have a private showing." With that she walked towards the table leaving a shocked Colin behind her.

**Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

At the end of the night everyone was drunk, especially Finn. Logan and Finn had gotten Colin to forgive them for beating him. Everyone walked towards their dorms together. When they got closer they split off, they went their separate directions except for Colin. He continued to walk Rory back to her dorm room. When they got there he helped her into bed before passing out on the bed beside her, from all the alcohol in his system. Everyone in the group would have massive hangovers in the morning.


End file.
